Hold me until it's okay
by IWillBelieveIt If I CanDreamIt
Summary: Shinichi is on Kaito's phone when he accidently opens WhatsApp. There he discovers pictures of himself and updates sent to his mother from Kaito. Shinichi feels hurt and betrayed. Kaito finds out why Shinichi doesn't talk to his parents much. warning;This is Yaoi and contains Daddy kink.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito and Shinichi one shot

Shinichi sighed sadly to himself as he watched the clouds roll by from his bedroom window. Ran had gotten angry with him for not remembering his birthday again. It wasn't his fault though, why should he remember his own birthday when his own parents don't want to celebrate it with him? The whole issue with his birthday was just down right depressing. It's not like anything good happens anyway. I mean look at the murders he's run into on his birthday, the amount of times he's been left alone and in pain. Honestly his birthday was best left forgotten, no good came of it.

"Shin-Chan!" a boisterous yell came from down stairs. The sound of running footsteps following afterwards. Shinichi quickly plastered a smile on his face as not to distress his lovely boyfriend who had come to visit. Just as soon as the smile was up the door was thrown open and soon found his lap full of magician.

"Happy birthday Shinichi!" Kaito burst out giddily before pulling him in to a passionate kiss.

"Hey kai-Chan" Shinichi greeted breathlessly as they parted for air. Resting his head in the crook of Kaito's neck.

"So, shin-Chan what do you feel like doing today?" Kaito asked as he made himself comfortable. Shinichi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm I don't mind what we do today as long as you're with me" He ducked his head looking at Kaito through his eye lashes shyly as a blush worked its way up his cheeks.

"God, I love you" Kaito murmured as he gently lifted Shinichi's chin up, kiss him deeply and softly. Shinichi let out a content sigh as he melted into the kiss.

"love you too" he whispered against Kaito's lips before stealing another kiss. The two sat on Shinichi's windowsill, exchanging kisses and loving touches. Eventually the two parted their hair tussled and lips bruised.

"as much as I would love to do this with you all day babe I would like us to do something small together today" Kaito made to stand up and Shinich whined at the loss of warmth.

"but I liked what we were doing" Shinichi pouted cutely, crossing his arms across his chest and turning away in a huff. Kaito chuckled before leaning over and whispering in a husky voice.

"trust me it won't be long before I'm devouring those pretty little lips again. But for now, I want to do one thing of your choosing before we have some Fun" he nibbled on Shinichi's earlobe before sucking on his neck. Shinichi gasped and leaned his head back giving Kaito more access. Moaning at the licks and bites Kaito was giving him.

Once Kaito was pleased with his mark he pulled back and stroked Shinichi's flushed cheeks. His finger grazed his bottom lip which he automatically opened sucking the finger in and looking at Kaito with wide pleading eyes. Kaito's eyes darkened as he took in the sight, his breath hitching as that wicked little tongue played with his finger. He pinned the tongue down and gave Shinichi a reprimanding look. Shinichi whined but reluctantly let go of the finger.

"good boy" Kaito praised leaning down again and rewarding him with a quick kiss. Tugging lightly on Shinichi's hair when he tried to deepen it. "now pick something to do babe"

Shinichi moved around restlessly. He knew what he wanted to do but it was a little embarrassing and he didn't want Kaito to laugh at him. Almost as sensing his thoughts Kaito stroked his hair calmingly.

"you don't have to be embarrassed I won't laugh" he promised. Allowing Shinichi to turn and burrow into Kaito's chest. Seeking comfort.

"I wanna…. with you" Shinichi mumbled into the shirt. Kaito laughed gently

"sorry baby I didn't catch that please tell me a little louder" he lifted his head up and looked Kaito in the eye.

"I wanna make a cake with you" his face burned as he ducked back into the chest for shelter. Waiting for Kaito to laugh at him.

Kaito gazed down at the gentle beauty in his arms. His eyes softening when he heard the request. It was so adorable and heart-warming to hear all he wanted to do on his birthday was bake a cake with Kaito. Shinichi often took care of the baking and cooking on his own and for him to ask to open up his safe haven and allow Kaito to join him meant the world to the magician. He didn't see how he could laugh at that.

"oh baby of course we can make a cake. I'd love to make one with you" he mummed into Shinichi's hair as he tightened his hold. Shinich smiled happily and nuzzled in. they stood there for a few moments enjoying each other's warmth. "so, you gonna cook in that or change?" Kaito asked pulling away.

"Get changed" he answered whilst making his way to his wardrobe and pulling out a big white shirt that belonged to Kaito and a pair of shorts. Quickly stripping. Feeling eyes on him he put on a bit of a show of wiggling his hips and bending over when putting the shorts on. Before slowly straitening up and putting the shirt on and doing the buttons up. The sleeves danged over his fingers- reminding him of when he was Conan- as Kaito was a head taller.

He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. Gasping when he felt Kaito's hard on pressing into ass "feel that baby boy. You feel what your little teasing did" Was whispered seductively into his ear as he ground back onto the dick. Moaning wantonly.

"Do you like teasing daddy like that? Why don't you tell daddy why your wearing such revealing clothing and daddies' clothes" he ordered before diving down to the mark he'd made early and expanding it.

"y-yes daddy! I-im wearing these*moan* cau-cause they s-smell *gasp* li-like you an-ah! And I wa-want to*pant* lo-oh! -ok go-od for you daddy!" Shinich cried out as he arched into the touch. Feeling his shorts begin to tighten.

"such a good boy wanting to look good for daddy and answering him" Kaito praised kissing the sensitive part behind his ear and letting go causing Shinichi to whimper at the loss "now carry on being a good boy and I'll reward you later"

"yes daddy" Shinichi agreed docilly. Stretching his arms up and making grabby hands signalling he wanted to be carried. Kaito smiled fondly and Picked him up. Wrapping and arm under the crook of he's legs and one at his lower back. Shinich in turn wrapped his right arm around Kaito's neck while his right arm clutched and the front of his shirt. Tucking his head contently into the crook of Kaito's neck. Letting out a happy sigh. His thumb resting on the seam of his lower lip, not quite in.

He loved that Kaito let him act this way. He'd been on his own since he was 14 and even before then he didn't have this kind of affection from his parents. The thought made him sad again. It wasn't that they didn't love him. Sure, they hugged him and kiss his cheek every now and then but they weren't gentle. The hugs were bone crushing and the kisses hurried. They never took the time to carry him or even just hold him it was like they expected him to be independent right from the get go. Now he was slightly touch starved and Kaito was certainly willing to take care of him. He smiled sadly at that. He sometimes felt guilty when his childish side came out but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he just need to be in a child mid frame for a little while, to be loved and looked after. It was a safety mechanism he supposed. Whenever the murders got too much or the world felt too large, too cold, too painful he becomes like this. A needy child wanting to be carried places. To be told what to do and not having to think, just to feel. However, Kaito loved it when he got like this. Not the reason behind it but being able to feed him, carry him around the house, stuff he normally wouldn't get away with but could when Shinichi revered into his sub space. So that made it easier to let himself go and not feel so bad about doing it, knowing that Kaito was enjoying it just as much as him.

He was broken out of his thought as he was gently placed down onto the cold work surface. He shivered as his exposed legs touched the cold marble before swinging his legs back and forth. He watched as Kaito expertly moved around the kitchen and began pulling out the basic ingredients for a chocolate sponge cake. Once done he brought it all over to Shinichi's station.

Soon the two are following a recipe Kaito found on his phone. Kaito saw a mischievous gleam enter Shinichi's eye a second before darted ford and put some chocolate on his cheek. Giggling at the stunned look he got in return. Kaito retaliated in Kind by placing some on Shinichi's nose making him go cross eyed before giggling again. They soon found their faces covered in chocolate giggling.

Kaito basked in the giggles Shinichi was releasing. It wasn't often Shinichi would giggle. It had to be one of Kaito's favourite sounds to hear. He had noticed the forced smile and sadness that lurked in his eyes when he arrived. He'd also caught the sad smile on his face on the way to the kitchen. He was glad Shinichi had cheered up enough to giggle. But that was also worrying he only giggled like this when he had entered his child place and was bordering on sub space. It worried him that something had upset Shinichi enough to retreat in his mind. Once the cake was made he would take care of his baby and then find out what was hurting him.

"Alright Baby were gonna pop this in the oven and I'm quickly clean the dishes and then we can play okay?" Kaito smiled softly at the vigorous nod he got. He reached across with a wet towel and cleaned him mucky face. Normally he would lick it off but for the last few minutes all Shinichi's touches were purely for reassurance and love. Despite what they had done earlier the touches right now were in no way sexual showing the need to be loved and he that he wasn't alone.

Once clean faced he turned around to clean the dishes. Leaving Shinichi to play on his phone. Expecting him to go on one of the puzzle games he downloaded.

Shinichi went to open a locked room game on the phone when his finger slipped and it opened WhatsApp. It had been left on the latest convocation. Shinichi was about to click off when he saw a picture of himself that was taken yesterday on their date. Wondering who Kaito would send it to he looked at the recipient's name _Yukiko kudo_. He felt his heart stop. His early depression about his parents beginning to surface. He scrolled further up the messages seeing more photos with some text saying what he had been doing. Despair and self-hate bubbled up. The feeling of failure and worthlessness chocking him. Kaito had been talking to his mum daily it seemed. Saying everything he was doing and showing pictures with it. He felt betrayed. The person he trusted everything with was talking to his mum. Telling her things, he didn't want her to know pictures he didn't want her to see.

He felt himself retreat further into his mind trying to get away. He didn't feel safe anymore. Didn't feel loved. He felt used and abandoned. Thoughts began swimming around his head. What if Kaito was only with him to keep his mum up to date? What if Kaito told his mum about him being like this!? No kai-Chan wouldn't do that…would he? Kai did love him, didn't he? What if it was all in his head and Kaito didn't love him and only put with his childish moods because his mum was paying him? Maybe his parents were right maybe…maybe he should just grow up. Be alone. Unloved and only needed when their running away. Yes, that was it. It had to be, after all nobody could love a death magnet who regressed to the mind of child when stressed or upset.

During all his thought he never saw Kaito turn around and rush to his side. Never saw the look of worry and panic on his face as he saw Shinichi here with dull lifeless eyes, holding the phone limply in his hand as tears streamed down his face. Never heard Kaito's frantic calls or gentle touch. Didn't feel himself being lifted up and carried to the library and curled onto Kaito's lap.

The first thing Shinichi came aware of was the gentle smoothing fingers gliding through his hair and the feeling of warmth, safety around him. The next thing he became aware of was the quite soft tone Kaito was talking in.

"shh its okay baby I'm here. I've got you, your safe. I love you Shinichi it's okay I'm here shhh come back to me" Kaito repeated it all over again.

Shinichi still felt the panicked betrayal along with so many other emotions, but being in Kaito's arms and hearing his soothing voice helped calm him. He wasn't ready to speak yet. Didn't feel like he could get the words out but he managed to press in tighter to Kaito to let him now he was okay.

"hey sweetheart you're such a good boy coming back to me. Your safe and loved here so stay with me babe I'm not going to go anywhere" Kaito kept his voice gentle and even as if he was talking to a new-born. Continuing his gentle ministrations in his hair, making sure Shinichi's ear was pressed to his heart so he could hear it and be grounded.

Shinichi whined slightly when he heard his heartbeat but soon settled. Finally, relaxed enough to talk. "'m sowwy" Shinichi whispered.

"no baby you did nothing wrong you've been such a good boy. Daddy made a mistake, he should have done the dishes later and cuddled your first. Do you think you could tell daddy what's wrong baby" he asked gently. Reassuring him that it wasn't his fault.

"daddy no mad?" he asked timidly

Kaito shook his head softly "no daddy not mad, daddy just worried because he loves you and wants you to smile"

"love me?" Shinichi asked hopefully

"of course, baby, forever and always" Kaito said without hesitation giving Shinichi the strength to tell him what's wrong leaving the child palace slightly and entering the sub space a little more.

"you know shin-Chan's been on his own since he was 14 but what you don't know is that Shin-Chan was alone long before then. His parents wanted him to be independent from the get go so hugs were always painful and kiss fast and rare. Shin-Chan was never carried once he could walk and always expected to know the answer or work it out. He was bought up around murder and celebrities. Once shin-Chan was 14 his parents moved out and left this place to him. They live in America now but constantly travel the world." He informed him blandly, staring off into space.

"the day he turned 14 was the day they left. Shin-Chan rarely get phone calls and when he does it's because Mother wants gossip or rant about father not because she cares. Hell, she didn't even ring him when he told her about the poison never mind visiting him so shin-Chan stopped telling her about himself after a while, just told her the gossip and was done. Visits are even rarer and again not because she wants to see Shin- Chan but because father did something and she's running away. Shin-Chan figured the only way he could get them to visit was if he stopped sending photos and try to avoid cameras as much as possible. That way they have to come see me, right?" he said more to himself. Switching from third person to first as he slowly left child place.

"b-but you took that away. You tell her everything and send her pictures. S-so I began to panic and think you didn't love me and only with me because mother made you cause no one can love a death magnet or someone who reverts into a child when st-stressed or hurt. And the-then I thought you must have told her about me do-doing th-that I'm so-sorry!" Shinichi cried into Kaito's chest.

Kaito tightened his grip around him. Feeling his heart break into little pieces as he felt the love his life wail and sob into his chest. He started up his shushing again and rocked him back and forth. Swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Voice cracking slightly, he began to console Shinichi "it's okay. I'm sorry I spoke to your mum and sent those pictures I didn't know how neglectful they were. I will stop sending them immediately. To put your mind at rest I never told your mum anything about when your upset or stressed. I never told her any secrets you told me because I respect the trust you have shown me so it's okay darling she doesn't know. I do love Shinichi and I'm not with you because of your mother I'm with you because its where I belong and want to be. Don't say nobody could love you because it hurts. I love how sometimes you revert to a child, it shows how much you trust me. And you're not a death magnet. Weve gone out lot of times with no bodies and you've been on your own without finding anyway. It's just other people being little shits and making you feel bad about it. Don't listen to them. I'm sorry you had to grow up that way but you're not alone anymore Shinichi. I'm here and I will always be here to love, cherish, hold and protect you" Kaito made sure to cover everything and miss nothing out, his Shin-Chan need to know he could lean on Kaito.

"thank you" Shinichi thanked once the crying had stopped. He felt raw and vulnerable but Kaito was here and he knew he was safe.

"rest darling. Il be here when you wake up" Kaito coaxed kissing him on the forehead. Shinichi let out a little yawn before snuggling down comfortable in Kaito's arms.

He woke a few hours later feeling more calm, stable and happier than he had since this morning. He found himself laying on top of the sleeping magicians chest on the sofa. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist making him feel secure and loved. From the corner of his eye he saw the catalyst for the break down flashing. Unable to stop himself he leaned over and taped the screen to life. It opened on the page it had been left on with two new messages

 _ **Kaito:**_ _from now on if you want to know anything about Shinichi or what he looks like phone him and talk to him or come visit and see him in a person._

 _ **Yukiko:**_ _were coming July_

He grinned happily at the screen. Before turning back to the person who made it possible. He remembered something about being rewarded if he was good and Kaito did say he was a good boy. Daddy kai-Chan deserved a reward from little shin-Chan too.

 **Hey guys. So, this is my first KaiShin story. Originally it wasn't meant to be so explicit but the story got away from me. If you guys want me to add another chapter with the rewards please let me know and if you have any suggestion please give them. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it! Dream xx**


	2. Bonus chapter Rewards

When Kaito woke a few minutes later he found himself alone in the living room. He found he was still laying on the sofa, his phone on the coffee table in front, but there was no sign of Shinichi.

Sitting up he listened carefully. There was a faint shuffling sound coming from the room above, the bedroom. Tilting his head slightly to listen better he heard the sound of gentle padding of feet and a draw opening and closing.

Intrigued as to what his baby deemed important enough to leave him alone, the magician stood, hearing the satisfied pop in his back as he stretched. He silently stalked his way up the stairs, avoiding every creaky floorboard they owned. Successfully making it to the door of their room.

The door was left slightly ajar, giving the teen enough of a gap to look through. He couldn't see much other then what appeared to be bottles of water on the bedside as well as another bottle. Straining his neck to see better he also caught sight of the leather cuffs kept in the secret compartment of his desk. He briefly caught sight of Shinichi as he walked over placing a few more items on the bedside. His breath hitched. It took a moment for his mind to piece together what he was seeing. A wicked smile stretched across his lips. Looked like his baby wanted to play.

Taking a step back he breathed in. adjusting his pants that were suddenly too constricting before waltzing into the room, surprising Shinichi. His grin turned into a leer as he got a good look at what his horney baby was wearing.

White stockings caressed Shinichi's feet, gliding up to his knees and tying of in a royal blue bow. A flared white and blue mini skirt stopped mid-thigh. Flashing his creamy white skin between the two acritical of clothing. Teasing him of more to come. When Shinichi bent down slightly it showed a mouth-watering view of that bubbly, tight ass being hugged by a blue lacey panties matching the skirt and bows.

Racking his eyes up further, Kaito licked his lips as he took in the tight fitting white crop to the teen had on. Showing of his soft supple, toned stomach. His perked up nipples plain to see. To finish of the look Shinichi had put on the collar his Daddy got him. It was a royal blue leather with white stitching, matching the outfit colouring to a T. The centre had a silver loop and four leafed clover shaped tag dangling of it. The inscription on the tag read **Daddy's boy,** under that was a set blue sapphire gem.

Letting his eyes sweep the room he saw the other items his boy had set up were the butt plug, the vibrating bullet and melted chocolate. Along with the bottles of water and the now identified bottle of lube beside them. Nodding happily that everything was set up he turned back to the squirming male. The flush on his baby's cheeks getting darker, a tent forming in the skirt as he took in the dark pleased eyes watching him. He swallowed roughly, fighting the urge to shy away.

Neither moved for moment, just watching each other, cataloguing their reactions and analysing them. Kaito made the first move. Taking a step closer, a head reaching out to stroke the flustered cheek.

"does baby want to play?" he asked huskily, hands trailing down the side of Shinichi's neck, the neck arching into his touch. A weak whimper leaving those puckered lips.

"y-yes" his voice cracked, licking his dry lips as emotions ran riot through him. Kaito had been so good to him, he just wanted to forget, to stop thinking, to please his daddy and make him feel special like he made Shin-Chan feel. Wanted Kaito to take everything he had to offer and never give it back, to treat this day as if it was his own birthday not Shin-Chan's.

"get on the bed then. Lie back with your hands up, stretched behind your head" he ordered dropping his hand from the nipple he had been fondling and stepping back, watching in glee as the detective scrambled to do as he was told.

He slowly made his way to the bed, pulling of his shirt and tossing it as he did. He sat on the edge by his submissive hips, reaching over for the brown leather cuff his lover had prepared earlier. Grasping both wrists and cuffing them together, the chain between the bars on the head bored keeping them there.

Once sure his pet was secured and it wasn't going to harm him he pulled away again, enjoying the movements his little boy made as he tried to wiggle closer, craving more contact from his dominant.

"I love the outfit you picked today princess. It suits you beautifully. I especially like these lace panties" the thief complimented, lifting up the skirt slightly and trailing a finger of the twitching bulge. Feeling the sticky precum already beginning to seep through.

"however, you've been very naughty. You left daddy alone and didn't tell him you were going up stairs. You worried daddy and for that you must be punished." He went on to say, voice reproaching,

"I'm sorry daddy. Shin-Chan been a bad boy, please punish him and make him good again" cried the bound boy. Upset that he disappointed his daddy so and wanting to fix it anyway he could. He hated making Daddy mad.

"turn over on to your front baby boy. Daddy's going to spank you ten times. I want you to count okay" the messy haired teen instructed in a gentle but firm tone. His baby responded instantly, rolling over and letting out a soft yes.

Kaito pulled the lacy underwear down after flipping the skirt up, revealing the pale globes. He smirked. They wouldn't be pale for long. He caressed the right cheek in slow circles.

"I'm starting now. Count" he commanded, striking the right cheek. A sharp slap resounded around the room followed by a gasp.

 _ **Smack!**_

"one" the Hensie Holmes counted. Kaito rubbing the stinging flesh before turning to the other cheek and giving it the same treatment.

 _ **Smack!**_

"two" words muffled by the pillow, turning his head to the side when he felt a harsh tug at his hair to be clearer.

 _ **Smack!**_

"three"

 _ **Smack!**_

"four"

 _ **Smack!**_

"f-five" his voice began to break, tears steadily making their way down his cheeks.

 _ **Smack!**_

"six"

 _ **Smack!**_

"sev-seven"

 _ **Smack!**_

"..eight" his voice getting softer, it getting harder to talk with the overwhelming feeling of being punished and feel guilty for being bad but knowing he deserved it.

 _ **Smack!**_

"…n-nine

 _ **Smack!**_

"…..t-ten" Shinichi whispered. Tears flowing uncontrollably, breath ragged as he tried to calm down. His ass burning.

"shhh its okay baby it's all over. You did so go. All is forgiven" his Dom praised, gently turning back over and holding him to his side, pressing little kisses everywhere he could reach. Reassuring him that he was all forgiven and that he was a good boy.

Once Shinichi had calmed down, go his breathing under control and the crying down to only a few tears every now and then he rolled over and kissed his boyfriend squarely on the lips. Thanking him for making him a good boy again.

"Daddy going to fuck Shin-Chan now?" he voiced timidly. Rocking his hips against Kaito's thigh as his previous arousal made itself known. He shivered as the look on Kaito's face switched from caring to hungry in an instant.

He winced slightly before moaning as he stroked his flaming as cheeks. It was a good pain, reminded him that his daddy loved and cared for him. Opening his mouth to let his Daddy's demanding tongue in. mewling as the tongue dominated his mouth and wicked fingers slipped under his top to play with his nipples. Rolling the buds between finger tips, pinching them before rubbing soothingly.

He found his sight taken from him when Kaito pulled his top over his neck and up onto his eyes, preventing him from seeing. He bucked out slightly in a panic before a familiar hand ran calmingly down his side.

"shh its okay baby, I'm right here. I promise it's going to feel even better if you can't see. I won't leave you and will take it off the minuet it get too much, okay darling?" the smooth baritone voice of his Magician reassured him, playing with the locks of his hair knowing it calmed him. He settled once again, letting Kaito resume exploring his body.

A sweet scent caught his attention. He breathed in deeply through his nose, smelling chocolate. He'd forgotten he had gotten some ready. It was a reward for his Daddy for being so good to him. Also he had some left over from the cake.

He flinched slightly as he felt Kaito start spreading chocolate in different areas around his body. it was icky to feel something so sticky being put on his body but he proceeded knowing it made him and his Daddy feel good.

Gasping as a hot moist mouth sucked on the nipples, gently biting them. Releasing them shortly after and licking them apologetically. Cool air being blown on them as he moved further down the body. Nipping and sucking as he went. Following the chocolate trail he had created. His nipples had never been so sensitive before.

Every place he touched seem to be connected to Shinichi's dick. Touches that hadn't really inspired much of a reaction before were now causing him to squirm as he felt an orgasm approaching, faster than any other he had had.

"let's have some more fun baby huh? I know it doesn't feel as great to you as it does me. Lets rectify that" hummed the moonlight magician. Carefully pushing in the bullet. Mindful that his kitten hadn't been prepped yet.

He placed it exactly where he knew his pumpkins prostate was. He flicked the switch on to its medium setting before going back to his tasty meal.

"Ngh… _vrr.._.D-da-daddyyyyy… _vrr_ ….uhh…oh!. _vrr_..Daddyhehehe…. _vrr_." baby boy wailed grinding into the air.

By the time his Daddy had reached Shin-Chan's dick he was already a panting mess, on the edge of Cumming but knowing he didn't have permission too. He was not going to upset his daddy again. He was determined to hold it in. only it felt so good and it was hard to stop.

As if sensing how close his baby was, he pulled off. Giving the dick one last slurp. Turning the vibrator off and pulling it out.

"Not yet sweetheart. Not until Daddy tells you, okay?" he stroked the inner thigh causing the nerves to jump.

"yes Daddy" he agreed, shifting slightly.

His Daddy rolled him back on to his front, exposing his cherry arse. Shivering as the cool air soothed his sore bottom. The bed dip slightly as his Daddy reached for something on the cabinet.

He heard a lid cap popping open, his body tensed in anticipation. His Daddy had opened the lube, that meant he was going to have his Daddy inside him soon. He couldn't wait!

He felt a lubed finger circle his rim, teasingly slipping part way before pulling out.

"please Daddy" his gorgeous detective whines, trying to thrust back on to the finger. "more. Need more"

He entered a second finger, wiggling them around a little before scissoring them. His baby rocked his hips slightly, fucking himself on the fingers preparing him. The chains rattling lightly as he moved.

Adding another finger he noted that his baby was looser than normal, he must have prepared himself a little while getting changed. He grinned wolfishly at that. Imagining his precious Shin-Chan, kneeled on the bed, ass in the air as his fingers where buried in his ass.

He shook his head to clear the thought, there was always time for that later. Right now his baby needed his undivided attention.

He removed his fingers causing Shinichi to whine disapprovingly. lining himself up to the pretty pink stretched hole, slowly entering half way before pulling back out

"Daddyyyy nooo teasing" he whined out frustrated. Trying to push back but the cuffs preventing him.

"sorry darling, daddy will be nice now" grinning at the pout adoring his angels face.

He entered back in. Taking his time, savouring the feeling of his pumpkin stretched around his cock. Inch by inch, slowly working is way in until he was balls deep. Groaning as Shinichi wiggled, arching his back to fit more of the delicious cock inside.

"ngh….Daddy so biiiiig..ha..ha" he moaned out appreciatively.

Kai-Chan stopped, giving his Shin-Chan a chance to adjust before setting a slow pace.

"you're so hot baby" his Daddy leered. Watching as his princess canted his hip to follow his daddy's movements.

It was long before he began to speed up his thrusts. Pulling his baby up onto his knees so he had better grip on the hips. Frowning as the pillow muffled the cute little noises his beloved made.

"oh, no ,no, no, we can't have this" he cooed. Quickly whipping his shaft out, flipping the teen onto his back, folding the knees to his chest and plunging back in. ripping a delighted scream from those tempting lips as he forced his way deeper.

With nothing to block those sexy noises any more. Shinichi was free to moan.

"hmmm Da-daddy…ahhh Daddy…." He moaned

Kaito changed his angle slightly, hitting the detectives prostate head on. Relentlessly attacking it.

"haaa….Harder…..ah….F-faster…oh!" his slut pleaded. Yanking at his cuffs, rattling the chain against the metal bed post.

Unable to resist, he for filled his baby' wishes. Watching as the once proud detective became undone. Bucking and withering. Frantically pulling at the cuffs. Shaking his head back and forth. A light layer of perspiration coating his fair skin.

Listening to Shinichi babble nonsense, unable to form complete sentences anymore. Only able to make out his name. Until he could do nothing but breath, voice rough and haggard from all his screaming.

Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. Everything felt so good. He'd never felt this much pleasure before. He couldn't see but he could hear and feel everything. Every tiny touch of those talanted fingers, every hitch of his daddy's breath. His Daddy really did spoil him.

"da-ha-ddyyyy…ngh….cum!" Shin-Chan bit out the warning. He didn't want to upset his Daddy again but he'd never felt so good.

"go ahead princess. Cum!" his daddy growled out with a particularly sharp thrust.

Shin-Chan saw white, mouth falling open in a silent scream. His body shook with the force of the pleasure being given to him. Muscled tensed as he was milked for all his worth. Thick jets of creamy cum painting his chest. Going as far as to land on his chin.

As he slowly calm down his muscled relaxed and he fell limp. Spasms still rocking his body as more pleaser made its way through him. Tears running out from under his blind. Little gasping moans being torn from his lips as his Daddy's pace turned frantic.

"Such. A. Good. Boy!" he praised. Pistoning into the teen with each word.

"Daddy's gonna come now. Make sure to take it all" he cautioned. Thrusting as far as he could, remaining still. Cock twitching as it pumped stream after stream of his milky cum deep inside his baby. Rocking his hips to get as much out as he could.

While still inside, trapping the cum he reached up to Shin-Chan's wrist and unlocked the cuffs. Rubbing the red marks gently to get circulation back into them. Bringing the arms down to lay beside the prone Shinichi.

"here you go baby. I know your greedy for Daddy's cum" he said fondly as his cock slipped out to be replaced by the thick blue butt plug set aside earlier. Shin-Chan's cock switched but was too exhausted to do much else. He felt gentle finger tips brush against his cheek as warning before the blind fold was taken off. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. The first thing he saw was a sexy Daddy Kai-Chan kneeling above him, with I just fucked hair and light slayer of sweat over his body. Gazing down at him with a loving smile.

He licked his parched lips at the sight. His daddy looked hot. Noticing his action he gently pulled his baby up into a sitting position. Reaching for a bottle of opened water. Lifting the bottle to his fucked out baby's mouth, encouraging him to take little sips.

He was too far into subspace to be able to talk or move around himself yet. Only able to make little high pitched noises when needing something but that was okay. Daddy Kai-chin always knew what he need and was able to care for him. Just like he wanted.

He was settled back down again as his daddy cleaned him with a warm damp cloth. Cleaning himself before pulling the covers over them. Holding his baby close.

"love you Daddy" Shinichi slurred out. Mouth still uncooperative and sleep beckoning him. Comforted by Kai-Chans warmth.

"love you too Shin-Chan" Kaito replied, kissing his forehead. Running soft fingers through his hair. Settling in close to his baby and letting sleep carry them away. Making a mental note to finish the cake later for the birthday boy. Right now the boy in questioned earned some rest after his reward for being good.


End file.
